<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За пределами правил by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371635">За пределами правил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machiisha Jumbo! (Japanese TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Medical Procedures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно нарушить правила, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За пределами правил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>День стоял переменчивый — то солнцем ясный, то тучами по небу. Дождь вел себя как капризная девица: собирался, бросал всё, швырялся брызгами и уходил обижаться. А потом собирался опять. Джамбо прогуливался, свободный от работы, заложив руки в карманы шорт. Рубашку раздувал ветер. Хорошо, тихо... Ему нравился этот маленький городок именно за особую тишину. Посетителей в клинике хватало — порой они занимали весь маленький холл, но всё текло размеренно, почти предсказуемо. С годами Джамбо стал такое ценить. Ногу вдруг закололо. Противный камень... И сам не улетал. Пришлось останавливаться и вытряхивать непрошенного гостя из шлепка.</p>
  <p>— ...гите! Помогите!</p>
  <p>Джамбо, балансируя на одной ноге, огляделся. У реки махал руками мужчина. С лысиной и выпяченным из-под засаленной футболки животом. С искаженным страшным лицом. Джамбо наскоро нацепил шлепок и ринулся к нему.</p>
  <p>— Что у вас слу...</p>
  <p>Джамбо и так всё увидел. Мальчик лет пяти задыхался. Сидел на покрывале в окружении корзин для пикника весь практически синий, хватался за горло. Мать осторожно держала его за плечи, всхлипывала, и хорошо, что ничего не предпринимала. Джамбо подлетел, настойчиво мадам отодвинув, нащупал у мальчишки пульс. Осмотрел полость рта и горла. Дело было дрянь. До реанимации они не успевали.</p>
  <p>— Что произошло? — Джамбо спрашивал, чтобы отвлечь родителей, жадно шаря глазами по покрывалу. Шкурка банана, недоеденный онигири, хлеб, термос... Ну хоть что-нибудь нужное здесь есть?!</p>
  <p>— Том-мо ел-л свой л-любимый с осьмин-ногом и т-тут...</p>
  <p>У края лежали судоку с брошенной на них ручкой. Джамбо схватил ручку немедля. Разобрал. Отодвинул ладони мальчишки, у которого из расширенных глаз уже уходила жизнь. Джамбо нащупал нужный хрящ, норовящий ускользнуть, но всё равно пойманный. Выдохнул, успокаивая сердце и отстраняясь. Врач должен делать операции с холодной головой. В кармане шорт нашлась желанная мини-аптечка. Бинт, спирт и скальпель. Идеально. Корпус ручки был немедленно продезинфицирован. Зафиксировав мальчишку, Джамбо сделал надрез и вогнал корпус ручки в трахею.</p>
  <p>Мать заорала как оглашенная. Папаша в слепой ярости взял нож и двинулся цербером. Пришлось вырубить кулаком в живот и подсечкой. Папаша удачно грохнулся об рюкзак, теряя сознание. Обезумевшая женщина что-то кричала. Кажется, стекался народ.</p>
  <p>Джамбо было не до этого. Мальчишка порозовел — лежа, потихоньку начал дышать через трубку. Получилось...</p>
  <p>— Что здесь случилось? Что здесь случилось? — Агава, полицейский, прорвался через толпу зевак. — Джамбо-сенсей?</p>
  <p>— Мальчику в дыхательные пути попал кусочек осьминога. Я сделал трахеотомию. Агава-сан, не могли бы вы вызвать скорую?</p>
  <p>— Он.. он... хотел убить моих сына и мужа! Арестуйте его!</p>
  <p>— Госпожа, полиция разберется, кто прав, а кто виноват. Будьте добры, — Агава умело вцепился в локоть женщины и отвел в сторону.</p>
  <p>Вся суетность разлилась у пологого края, спускающегося к реке. Защелкали камеры и загудели звонки телефонов. Джамбо придерживал голову мальчика.</p>
  <p>— Ну-ну, ты молодец. Томо-кун, верно? Потерпи еще. Всё будет хорошо. Веришь мне?</p>
  <p>Мальчишка разговаривал взглядом — но и этого оказалось достаточно.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>